halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spartan-X789
They send in me to do what they can't. Heck, it gets fun to do the impossible. Having all that alien blood on your hands, but trust me you'll get used to it. Early Life Childhood & Training Cole Adams, better known as SPARTAN-X789, was born on farmland, he grew up on the farm, harvested crops, until the Covenant came. Then the UNSC had to come in and deal with the problem. After the Covenant killed his parents, Cole found a dead soldier on the ground with his shotgun next to him. Cole picked it up, took all the ammo from the soldiers utility belt, then he began killing Covenant aliens. Then a few days later, UNSC soldiers found Cole, then the UNSC leaders decided to take in Cole for a special SPARTAN project, where he trained for thirteen years at the academy. After his training, Cole was assigned for elite missions that required Spartan assistance. Life as a Spartan Covenant Offensive As Cole was started to get bored at HQ, just fresh out of the academy, Cole was contacted by a UNSC Captain, requesting backup. Cole got up ran to a Falcon, and took off to the Captain's location. Once at the location, there was several Elites shooting up at the Falcon. The pilot yelled at Cole to jump down, and deal with those Elites. Cole grabbed his shotgun and rifle, and jumped; once he hit the ground Cole pumped his shotgun, grabbed an Elite and slammed him to the ground, pointed the shotgun to its head and fired, and said "Who's next!?" After he said that, Cole began shooting down several Covenant forces, and found the soldiers that needed help. But then Cole heard a big explosion. Cole ran up covered area, and saw an armada of Tanks coming towards him. Cole called in reinforcements, but command reported that reinforcements were currently unavailable; but fortunately, Cole found a few orbital strike beacon launchers. Cole grabbed them, and began firing them non-stop!, then in a matter of minutes, the tanks were gone. Cole then called in a evacuation to HQ. The Team As Cole was waiting for a surprise his superiors' promised him, a UNSC commander walked into the barracks, with three other Spartans; Spartan-B809, Tony, Spartan-D88, Jackson, and Spartan-J624, Jen, and told Cole- "This is your new team; Snake Team." Crashed in a Valley As Cole and his team where standing by back at the barracks, waiting for an assignment, until, Cole received a distress signal from a group of soldiers in a Covenant controlled valley. Cole, grabbed his shotgun and rifle, and run up to a Falcon, punched in the coordinates to the pilot and took off. As they were going towards the drop zone, the Snakes were ambushed by a group of Banshees. The Falcon managed to evade the ambush, until they were shot down by a Anti-Air gun. After they crashed, Cole got up and began shooting down Elites, and Grunts. After the crash site was cleared, Cole went back for his team. As he went back for his team, Cole saw Jen helping Jackson and Tony out of the wreckage. Jen:" Now where were you, sir?" Cole:" Racking up some kills so they didn't kill you three." Jen:" Ok, but the crew is dead, but Tony and Jackson will be fine. Let me see if I can get communication with command. Ah come on!" Cole:" Jen, what's wrong?!" Jen:" All comms are being jammed, our power in the Falcon just went out, and the terminal nearly exploded!" Cole:" Well that's just great, but Jen, get these two back on their feet, so we can find those soldiers." After Tony and Jackson were healed, The Snakes began moving towards the distress signal's location. Tony got out his sniper, and saw the soldiers still fighting the Covenant. Cole, Jen, Jackson, and Tony ran down there, and assisted those soldiers, managed to call in a Pelican for evac. Protecting the fleet As Snake Team was standing by, awaiting orders, two frigates were requesting assistance against two Corvettes. Snake team was ordered to pilot Sabre's and help destroy the Corvettes. As they were going into orbit, Cole saw the battle glare across his visor lens. But Cole had his orders, so he engaged the throttle and went towards the first Corvette. As they landed, Command gave them orders that the easiest way to take out the Corvettes was a crash, so Cole, Jen, Tony and Jackson, went towards the bridge to eliminate the crew, and engage auto pilot, and direct the Corvette towards the second Corvette. But once they got out of the Corvette, Cole's Sabre was shot down by a group of Seraphs. Cole ordered Jen to get out on the count of three. Once on three, Cole and Jen jumped out and landed hard onto the planet. When they got up, they found out they were in serious Covenant territory. Cole grabbed his weapons and went towards a small Covenant outpost, but suddenly several Phantoms came in and began landing, Elites, and Brutes. Cole, and Jen began taking down the aliens one by one, until everyone of them were dead. After raiding the outpost, a few Falcons came in, surrounding the area, and picking up Cole, and Jen. New Blood Coming Soon........ Category:SPARTAN